


Early Morning Conversations

by idonthavelungs



Series: Being Gay At 3am [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: Sleeping in a dead person’s bed in a house that’s probably haunted doesn’t exactly make sleep come easy.





	Early Morning Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been binging Buzzfeed Unsolved and had to write this lil ficlet.

Sleeping in a dead person’s bed in a house that’s probably haunted doesn’t exactly make sleep come easy, well at least for Ryan. Shane’s been fast asleep for a while now and Ryan is trying his hardest not to freak out. He’s about to give up and grab his phone —ready to scroll through twitter or something for an unhealthy amount of time— when Shane rolls over to face him. He sits up and leans back against the headboard like Ryan is.

 

Ryan’s about to ask Shane if he's been awake this whole time, but before he can even open his mouth Shane starts to speak, “I think I’d look pretty hot in a dress.”

 

“What?” Ryan asks, trying not to laugh at Shane’s ridiculousness.

 

“Earlier you said that you didn't want to see me in a dress, but I think I’d look hot. I have the legs for it,” He says it with a straight face and that makes Ryan want to laugh more.

 

“Shane it’s one in the morning, what the fuck.” 

 

“I’m just saying, I could totally pull off that look,” his face lights up, “I should buy a dress and prove my point.”

 

“I don’t-“ Ryan cuts himself off with a wheeze, “Man, I don’t wanna see you in a dress.” 

 

“Fine. But it’s your loss.” He almost looks like he’s actually sad and Ryan just shakes his head at his friend.

 

There’s a loud noise from somewhere outside and Ryan jumps, he’s still very aware that they’re in a haunted house. Shane chuckles beside him and Ryan attempts to give his best death glare, but it’s not very intimidating considering the fact that he’s terrified.

 

“The ghosts are coming to get you ooooh. This is so scary, will you hold me?” Ryan hits him on the arm and Shane laughs at him again, “Hey ghosts come get us, we’re in here!” 

 

“ _ Shane _ ,” Ryan hisses, looking around, “don’t taunt them.”

 

“Yeah he was just kidding, we’re fine being left alone,” Ryan calls out, adding a quiet  _ please _ at the end.

 

Shane just seems to find amusement in the whole thing, because once again he’s laughing at Ryan. “It’s just the wind, there are no ghosts.”

 

Ryan’s ready to fight him with some version of  _ ghosts are totally real _ , but Shane shuts that down, “Just get some sleep, I’ll protect you from the big bad ‘ghosts.’” He can practically hear the air quotes around the word ghosts. He sighs in defeat and slides down so his head rests on the pillow, maybe he can get some sleep tonight.

 

 

Ryan doesn’t stay asleep for long, waking up not long after deciding to sleep. He opens his eyes and finds himself face to face with Shane, who’s just staring at him creepily. “You know, when I asked you to hold me I was joking.” Shane says and Ryan takes a second to register that he’s the one that’s uncomfortably close. 

 

He moves away, mumbling an awkward apology, he turns away from Shane in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He jumps a little when he feels Shane’s arms wrap around him, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, it’s just that the one being held should be the smaller one and you’re clearly small.” Ryan doesn’t even say anything in response to Shane’s comment on his height, he just sighs and shifts closer to Shane.

 

“This is nice,” Ryan says, his voice is low and it sounds like he’s half asleep.

 

“Yeah.” Shane pauses for a second before speaking again, “Wanna make out?”


End file.
